otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Valentine (Rugrats)
22 minutes |available=VHS DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} "Be My Valentine" is a special two-part Valentine's Day-themed episode of Nickelodeon's animated show Rugrats, produced and debuted directly-to-video as the thirty-second episode of its sixth season. Synopsis Part 1 It's Valentine's Day and the home of Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil Pickles is decorated for the holiday (Dil's even dressed up in a heart costume while Tommy, Chuckie and the twins are eating heart-shaped ). The parents of the Rugrats are getting ready for a Valentine's Day dance, the theme of which is "Love through the Ages." Stu comments that Chuckie's dad, Chas, was the only one of them who actually rented a car as part of his costume, and then his older brother, Drew, and sister-in-law, Charlotte, come in through the door with their daughter, Angelica, dressed up as . Chas also finally comes by and shows off his car, and he wants his friends to try the he made for the party. Angelica notices the babies eating heart-shaped cookies, and her and Tommy's grandpa, Lou Pickles, comes into the living room and notices Angelica dressed up as Cupid. He explains that he when he first met her and Tommy's Grandma Trixie. Trixie didn't like Lou back when they first met, but he was relentless in courting her, and she eventually fell in love with the sweet and romantic but clumsy Lou. Angelica finds the story boring and goes into the kitchen, while the babies thought Grandpa Lou's story was cool. The babies start messing around with Angelica's bow and arrow from her Cupid costume, and Spike ends up getting hit with an arrow. When Angelica hears that, she tells the babies that they have to find Spike an animal-Valentine or else he'll suffer from a broken heart. The babies feel that Angelica's cat, Fluffy, would make a good Valentine for Spike. The babies remember the things Lou said he did after he met Trixie, and they try doing those things for Spike and Fluffy, but it doesn't go quite as planned. Meanwhile, the moms of the Rugrats go to Betty's house to help her pick our a pair of platform shoes for her costume for the dance, while the dads of the Rugrats help Chas get his keys out of his locked car. The driver side window was open a little bit, but Chas gets his arm stuck in the window. Stu gets his arm stuck in the window while trying to help Chas's arm get unstuck, and then Howard got his arm stuck while trying to help them (after claiming, "All the DeVilles have trick elbows"). And finally, Drew gets his arm stuck trying to help his brother and their friends The babies are still trying to get Spike and Fluffy to fall in love, but they end up running out of the house as their moms come back and their dads finally get their arms unstuck from Chas's locked car (with the help of a mechanic). The dads are too embarrassed to tell their wives about what happened, and Stu suggests that they go inside and try Chas's punch. Spike and Fluffy run out of the house and knock the punch out of Stu's hands. The punch splashes over everything outside, including Spike and Fluffy, who start licking it off of each other, but the babies think they're kissing and have fallen in love. Part 2 Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil finally arrive at the Valentine's Day "Love through the Ages" Dance. Stu and Didi are dressed as a couple from the 1920's, Howard and Betty are dressed as a couple from the 1970's, Drew's dressed as either Julius Caesar or Marc Anthony and Charlotte's dressed as Cleopatra, while Chas is dressed as a 1950's hoodlum and comes to the party stag (without a date). Chas and his son, Chuckie, had gotten to the dance really early, and Chuckie's happy when his friends finally come. The Rugrats, Angelica and Susie (whose parents are dressed as a medieval couple) have fun in the playroom and make valentines for each other (Phil and Lil make cards for each other, Chuckie makes one for his dad, and Angelica and Susie both make a card for Timmy McNulty, who they both have a crush on). After Chuckie says he's going to wait until tomorrow to give his dad the valentine he made, Angelica says that Chuckie has to give it to him while it's still Valentine's Day. Hearing that, the babies go out to the party and try to find Chuckie's dad. When they do, they're surprised to see he's all alone. After various attempts to get close to him, Chuckie finally gets into Dil's stroller and tells Tommy to push him in the direction of his dad. He ends up crashing into the refreshments table, but Chas loves the Valentine's Day card Chuckie made him. In the end, the babies end up dancing with their parents, the shot ends with a shot of Chuckie dancing with his dad. Gallery Rugrats - Be My Valentine 1.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 2.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 3.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 4.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 5.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 6.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 7.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 8.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 9.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 10.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 11.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 12.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 13.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 14.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 15.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 16.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 17.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 18.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 19.png Rugrats - Be My Valentine 20.png External link * * Category:Valentine's Day Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:2000 releases Category:Direct-to-video specials